Erwacht
by Drakea
Summary: Coulson erfährt von Fury, dass er ihn zum Wohle der Menschheit geopfert hat.


Titel: Erwacht  
Autor: Drakea  
Thema: Marvel's The Avengers  
Genre: One Shot, Short Story  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13  
Wortzahl: 1.168  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffern. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Seit gefühlten Stunden lag Coulson wach und versuchte mit seinen begrenzten Ressourcen in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es um die Erde stand. Hatten sie Loki besiegen können, bevor er seine Armee entfesseln konnte oder war der Ase nun ihr König? Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Moment, in welchem er von Lokis Stab aufgespießt worden ist und er einen Funkspruch an seinen Boss übermittelt hatte. Danach war er Ohnmächtig geworden und in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht, welches sich eindeutig in einem Krankenhaus befand. Dafür sprachen die medizinischen Geräte, an die er angeschlossen war und der Arzt, der ihn kurz nach seinem Erwachen untersucht hatte. Doch dieser Mann hatte sich nur für seinen körperlichen Zustand interessiert, gefragt ob er Schmerzen habe und war sofort wieder verschwunden. Coulson war keine Sekunde geblieben selbst Fragen zu stellen.  
So beobachtete er die Menschen vor der Klink und versuchte zu erahnen, was das Schicksal für die Menschheit bereithielt.  
In unregelmäßigen Abständen kamen Autos, parkten vor dem Eingang, ließen Personen ein oder aussteigen und fuhren wieder davon. Die Menschen machten nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie von Loki kontrolliert werden und bar jeder Emotion sein. Dafür sah Coulson zu viele lachen oder weinen. War es überhaupt möglich den Geist einer ganzen Weltbevölkerung zu versklaven? Wahrscheinlich überstieg dies Lokis Macht, sonst hätte er diesen Weg von Anfang an gehen können, anstatt sich Marionetten zu beschaffen, die für ihn seinen Plan umsetzten.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Coulson aus seinen Gedanken und sein Blick wandte sich sofort der einzigen Tür in seinem Zimmer zu.  
"Herein", rief er. Die Zeit des Schweigens musste länger gewesen sein, als er gedacht hatte, da seine Stimme äußerst rau klang.  
Zu seiner Überraschung erschien Direktor Nick Fury in der Tür und Coulson richtete sich, bestmöglich, in seinem Bett auf.  
"Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, Agent Coulson. Sie sind verletzt und sollten es so bequem wie möglich haben", empfahl ihm sein Boss, aber Coulson wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und Schwäche zeigen. Trotzdem presste er seine Hand auf den Verband. Das Ziehen um seine Wunde war stärker, als er angenommen hatte.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen brachte Coulson ein Lächeln zustande und deutete auf einen Stuhl. "Bitte setzen Sie sich."  
"Danke." Der Befehlshaber von S.H.I.E.L.D. schloss hinter sich die Tür, legte eine Packung Pralinen auf Coulsons Nachttisch und ließ sich auf dem ihn angebotenen Stuhl nieder. "Ich dachte mir, Sie würden sich mehr über Schokolade, als über Blumen freuen. Obwohl etwas Farbe dem Zimmer auch nicht schaden würde."  
Mit wachen Augen suchte der Patient die Wände und Möbel ab. Sie waren alle in den typisch sterilen Farben von Krankenhäusern gehalten. Weiß. "Wo Sie es sagen. Ist mir bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen. So lange bin ich aber auch noch nicht wach, dass mich diese Eintönigkeit bereits stört." Die letzten Worte sprach Coulson langsamer aus, da ihm wieder einfiel worüber er sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, bevor sein Vorgesetzter ihn besuchen kam. "Wie konnten Sie so schnell hier auftauchen? Haben wir gegen Loki gewonnen?"  
Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung wollte Fury seinen Mitarbeiter bremsen, antwortete dann aber doch. "Wir haben gewonnen. Nach Ihrem Opfer haben sich unsere Superhelden zusammengerissen und gemeinsam gegen Loki und die Chitauri gekämpft. Sie waren siegreich, aber zu welchem Preis? Halb Manhattan wurde zerstört und es gab unzählige Tote. Niemand hatte geahnt, dass Loki es so schnell schaffen würde, mit Hilfe des Tesserakt, das Tor zu dieser anderen Dimension zu öffnen. Als die Chitauri kamen, griffen sie alles und jeden ohne Gnade an. Da es zuerst aussah, die Avengers seien unterlegen, entschied der Sicherheitsrat, dass man die Außerirdischen mit einer Atomrakete vernichten sollte, bevor sie sich über die ganze Welt ausbreiten würden. Nur Starks Bereitschaft sein Leben zu opfern, verhinderte dies. Er brachte die Bombe in die Welt der Chitauri und hat wie durch ein Wunder überlebt."  
"Das hätte ich gerne gesehen. Ich habe Mister Stark nicht als jemanden kennengelernt, der sein Leben für die Allgemeinheit hergibt. In ihm steckte immer noch mehr von dem eigensinnigem Erfinder, als von einem Helden", erinnerte sich Coulson und freute sich auf ein wiedertreffen mit dem Milliardär.  
"Sie sind tot, Coulson", platze Nick Fury hervor und kein Grinsen strafte seine Aussage Lügen.  
"Was?", fragte Coulson verwirrt und seine Verletzung sandte eine Welle Schmerzen aus, als er sich ruckartig bewegte.  
"Ich habe Ihren Vorschlag befolgt und ihnen gesagt, Sie seien durch Lokis Angriff gestorben und gab den Avengers somit einen Grund für ihre Rache. Da der Plan aufgegangen ist, kann ich ihnen unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Das wird die Gruppe wieder spalten, was ich unmöglich zulassen kann. Wir werden die Avengers in Zukunft öfters brauchen. Das verstehen Sie doch, Agent Coulson?"  
"Ja, Sir." Coulson lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sein Leben fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. "Werde ich weiter für S.H.I.E.L.D. arbeiten?"  
Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, stand Fury auf und ging zu dem Fenster hinüber, aus welchem er starr hinausblickte. "Als erstes werden Sie einen langen, erholsamen Urlaub mit Ihrer Freundin verbringen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sie heiraten. Sie ist eine gute Frau und hat sich die letzten Wochen sehr große Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Aber an dem aktiven Dienst werden Sie nicht mehr teilnehmen. Bis auf die Sanitäter, die Sie versorgt haben, und meinen Piloten, weiß niemand aus der Organisation, dass Sie noch am Leben sind. Ich werde Sie in einem kleinen, ruhigen Büro unterbringen, wo sich keiner für Ihre Vergangenheit interessieren wird."  
Coulsons Schweigen sprach Bände. Er war mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden. So hatte er sich niemals sein Leben vorgestellt. Er liebte die Einsätze, die er für S.H.I.E.L.D. erledigt hatte. Sie gaben dem Leben die gewisse Würze, die ein Bürohengst niemals ansatzweise erlebte.  
"Sie sollten stolz auf sich sein." Fury stand immer noch am Fenster und beobachtete die Passanten. "Ohne Ihren Einsatz, würde die Welt ein trostloser Ort sein, wo jeder Mensch jede Sekunde um sein Leben fürchten müsste. Es ist nur gerecht, dass Sie sich etwas Ruhe gönnen werden."  
Eines wusste Coulson. Es war nutzlos sich mit seinem Boss zu streiten. Wenn Nick Fury jemals eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, vertrat er sie bis zum bitteren Ende.  
Das Klopfen an der Tür hielt ihn davon ab sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie er sein altes Leben zurückerhalten könnte.  
Eine Krankenschwester trat ein und ignorierte Coulson. Sie sprach einzig zu Fury. "Ihr Gast aus Portland ist da."  
Vor Überraschung gingen dem Verletzten die Augen über und er blickte zurück auf Fury.  
"Ihre Freundin", bestätigte ihm der Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D.. "Sie soll bitte noch einen Moment draußen warten."  
Als sich die Tür wieder schloss, stand Fury vor Coulsons Bett und senkte seine Stimme. "Ich habe Ihr nichts von dem wahren Hintergrund Ihrer Verletzung erzählt. In ihren Augen wurden Sie von einem Verrückten niedergestochen, als Sie in Staatsangelegenheiten unterwegs waren. Ich werde Sie bald wieder besuchen. Erholen Sie sich bis dahin gut."  
"Vielen Dank, Sir." Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer und Coulson sah ihrer nächsten Begegnung mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Was für Überraschungen konnte Fury noch für ihn bereithalten?


End file.
